


Chasing the Rose

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Rocketshipping; neoshipping; owncharacters; fankids, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Chase, the son of Butch and Cassidy is finally setting off on his Pokemon journey with his trusty Totodile by his side. Rose, the daughter of Jessie and James is also setting off today with her newly acquired Charmander. Their parents wonder if their paths will cross, but have the duo already made plans?@rocketbabe 's characters from Rainbow Horizon. A thousand thank yous as always for letting me be a part of your baby ^_^
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 2





	Chasing the Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketBabe/gifts).



It was early on Saturday morning and as per usual, Butch was sat in his favourite sun trap in the back yard. A coffee in one hand, a cigarette in the other, the sports section on his lap and Mightyena curled up dozing by his feet. The sun felt warm on his bronzed skin and the only sounds to be heard were the distant crashing of the waves and Mightyena's humorous yet contented snoring.  
"Heh, this is the life!" Butch thought as he took a drag of his cigarette. But his peace and quiet was soon interrupted by Cassidy sneaking out of the door towards him, ready to make him jump. Unfortunately for his wife, Butch knew her games all too well.

"Morning Cass!" He muttered as the blonde appeared behind him. Cassidy froze, semi annoyed at being caught and leaned in to help herself to a cheeky drag of the cigarette.  
"Gerrof!" Butch exclaimed.  
"So what's hit the fan this morning then Ponch?!" Cassidy asked sarcastically, indicating towards the newspaper.  
"Local man drops dead in shock at his wife being up before midday on a weekend!" Butch smirked.  
"Oh shut up! As if I was going to miss Chasey's big day!" Cassidy replied. "Is he up yet?"  
"Haven't seen him" Butch admitted. "But I doubt he'll be long, he'll want to set off in good time I'm sure".

"Well I'm going to get his backpack ready for him" decided Cass as she sauntered back inside. "What did you want to do today anyhow? Mall? I could do with some new summer clothes and I'll want your opinion" she called back.  
"If we must..." said Butch wearily. He was quickly racking his brains for an important man task that couldn't possibly wait when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Butch looked at the caller I.d and shook his head with a smile as he answered it.  
"Bit early to call on a Saturday isn't it Jim? Some of us need our beauty sleep you know!"

"Ohh is it still early over there?" Came James's voice. "Sorry Butch! It's lunchtime here in Johto, I didn't think!"  
"I did tell him to wait til tea time!" Jessie shouted in the background. Butch laughed.  
"No I'm messing you idiot! I've been up ages! What can I do for you?"  
"Ohh we just wanted to call and wish Chase good luck" Said James. "Rose is starting on her journey today as well! She's just chosen the cutest little Charmander, it's quite a strong little thing! Already synged Meowth's tail".  
"Oh god!" Said Butch. He knew the scratch cat would not have taken kindly to that, even if it was a little rookie starter Pokemon.  
"So does she know where she's headed?"

"No! She doesn't know, or if she does she won't tell us" James said with a hint of worry in his voice. "It's hard I know I'm maybe a little overprotective and..."  
"A little?" Butch mocked.  
"Ok a lot." James grumbled. "I'd just like to know for my own peace of mind. You know what its like to have a beautiful, headstrong daughter!"  
"Oh tell me about it!" Butch said as his daughter Bella came to the forefront of his mind. She was currently away at school and he missed his not-so little squirt terribly.  
"Well if this Charmander is a tough one like you say it is, she'll be ok!" Butch reassured James.  
"I hope so! So what Pokemon did Chase choose?" Asked James.  
"Oh he's heading out with that Totodile he rescued a few months ago" Butch explained. "Can't say I'm surprised really, I figured it would be a water-type. I think he was planning on going around wider Alola first...but after that who knows!" 

"Well tell him we said good luck and we're all rooting for him!" Said James.  
Butch nodded "Yup and likewise for Rose! Will catch ya soon!"  
Placing the phone back in his pocket, Butch stood up to join Cassidy back in the kitchen. Mightyena stirred a little but then settled down again still snoring. He never moved unless he really had to these days!  
"Who was that?" Cassidy asked.  
"Uh James, wanted to wish Chase good luck. Apparantly young Rose is also heading out today...with her Charmander" Butch said.  
"Oh well... at least 1 of them was destined for a Charizard!" Cassidy smirked. Butch rolled his eyes.  
"Cass! But yeah...she hasn't told them where she's heading".  
Cassidy wrinkled her nose. "Not surprised, they just smother her constantly, poor kid! She probably can't wait to get away!"

"Well she is their only one Cass! And Rose is a lot more gentle than say...Bella for instance"  
"A Gyarados with toothache is more bloody gentle than Bella!" Cassidy said. Butch snorted.  
"Anyway Miss perfect parent - I thought you were getting Chase's bag ready?!"  
"Yeah I can't find it!" Cassidy said sadly. "He must be doing it himself... he doesn't need me anymore..."  
"Sorry who is the smothering one now?" Butch said jokingly as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
"It's ok Cass! Look I know the world is a much different place now from when we were young but Chase can handle himself!  
"Yeah I know" Cassidy smiled. "Still... it's gonna be weird just me and you in the house again".  
"Well I guess we'll have to roll back the years and do what we did pre-kids" winked Butch. Then without warning he lifted Cassidy roughly onto the kitchen worktop and proceeded to plant her neck with kisses.

"EWW Dad! You guys are so gross! You could of at least wait til I set off on my journey you know!"  
Butch stopped and glanced over Cassidy's shoulder to come face to face with his teenage son. Chase was stood dressed a simple shorts and t shirt with his backpack that his Mum had been searching for. Beside him, his Totodile was happily bouncing around, clearly eager to get going!  
"Oh hey bud! You all set?" Butch asked as he quickly helped Cassidy down from the worktop. Chase nodded.  
"Yep I think so! Just can't believe it's finally the day" Chase admitted.

Like all youngsters, Chase and Bella had been given the option to set out on a journey with an Alolan starter Pokemon after their 10th birthday. Bella personally found the concept a bit naff which was just as well as deep down Butch and Cass knew she would likely cause trouble if left to her own devices. Chase however hadn't felt quite ready and threw himself into his surfing for 5 years. It was Bella's recent admittance to the Pokemon school that finally gave him the push he needed.

"Have you got everything Chase?" Asked Cassidy. "Spare clothes, medicine?"  
"Yes and yes! And my sleeping bag, laundry stuff, Pokeballs, map and phone charger" Chase added. "I've been going over my list for weeks!"  
"Well then... I guess this it it!" Butch said. He whistled for Mightyena and the other Pokemon as Cassidy stepped forward and hugged her son.  
"Everyone! Chasey and Totodile are off now!" Explained Butch. Drowzee, Raticate, Sabeleye, Houndour, Primape and Hitmontop all took it in turns to go to Chase for a hug goodbye. Totodile was still bouncing at his feet.  
"Aww I'll miss you all! I promise to capture some new friends" he said. He suddenly noticed Mightyena at the door, looking a little forlorn. The wolf Pokemon viewed both Chase and Bella as extensions of Butch. He was just about coping after Bella left and now the other cub was preparing to fly the nest.  
"I'll be back before you know it!" Chase whispered as he nuzzled his face into Mightyena's fur. Mightyena gave a low bark as Chase straightened up and faced his parents.  
"Ok I'm ready!"

The three of them went out to the front of the house, Butch and Cass remained on the porch as Chase set off down the path with Totodile.  
"Oh Chase! Jessie and James send their good luck. Rose is setting off today too! Not sure where though" Butch called.  
"Oh is she? That's cool. Tell them I said thanks!" Chase yelled back. He then finally disappeared from view, he was officially on his journey! Butch and Cass remained on the porch, the waves could still be heard in the distance.  
"Funny... you'd have thought Rose would have told him already. They're always chatting over messenger" Cassidy said.  
"Yeah...it's a bit strange" Butch agreed. But he soon put it to the back of his mind as he scooped Cass up into his arms. She squealed in surprise.  
"Careful Butch! Your back remember?" She told him giggling.  
"So..." began Butch seductively.

"Where were we?!"  
________________________________________

Rose was sat in her seat on the plane gently swinging her legs and studying her new Pokedex intently. Next to her, Charmander was carefully strapped into it's own seat, already sporting a little flower on it's head. It gazed hopefully up at it's new trainer.  
"Charr?"  
"So it says here you'll evolve into a Charmeleon at level 16 and then into Charizard at level 36. That attack you used on Meowth earlier, that was called Ember! Who would have thought something so powerful could come out of something so small hey?" Rose explained with a smile.  
"Char!" Charmander beamed.  
"Of course we'll have to try your first little battles on local Pokemon. I'm sure you could do well against a bug Pokemon maybe" Rose continued. "But you would have a type disadvantage against Chase's Totodile..."

"Ladies and gentlemen we have now reached our cruising height and it's now safe to take your seatbelts off and use electronic devices. We will be landing in Alola in approximately 5 hours time. Local time 1:15pm"

"Oh whoops! I don't think I was meant to be using the Pokedex!" Rose whispered with a slightly guilty giggle to her Charmander. The young Pokemon merely tilted it's head at her before snuggling down in it's chair ready to take a nap.  
"I guess that's not a bad idea!" Rose thought. But secretly she was much too excited to sleep, for she too had been waiting for this day for a long time. 

She knew deep down her parents loved her a great deal and just wanted to keep her safe but now she was almost 15 their excuses were starting to run out. With her Dad it was a simple case of the over-protective Father. James's own childhood experiences had made him want to shelter Rose more, but she knew with her Mother, her Grandmother's death still played on her mind a great deal. Jessie was reminded of her late mother through her daughter, the same curiosity and the same thirst for adventure. Jessie would openly admit that a small part of her was fearful for Rose because of this.

A young flight attendant a couple of years older than her came up and proceeded to check her travel documents and passport.  
"Rose Miyamoto Morgan. That's a pretty name for a pretty girl!" He said.  
"Oh uh..." Rose blushed awkwardly. "Thanks I guess..."  
"Oh sorry. You're seeing someone right?"  
"Um..." Rose pondered for a moment. "I am meeting someone in Alola".  
"Fair enough, worth a shot!" The flight attendant sighed. "Enjoy your flight!"  
"Well that was weird..." Rose grumbled as he walked off. She gazed over at her little Charmander who was still asleep in it's seat, completely oblivious!  
________________________________________

Chase meanwhile, had finally arrived in HeaHea city. It wasn't an especially long walk from the suburbs and Totodile was surprisingly happy to trot alongside him. He figured he would stock up on supplies and grab a cool drink with Totodile before making his way down to the port.  
He pulled out his phone to check the time, it was almost midday. Not too much longer and she would be here! Chase started tapping enthusiastically.

_"Hey! How's the flight going? C x"_  
 _.._  
 _"Hiya :) going quite quick actually! Charmander is sleeping lol, although I did have a flight attendant try and chat me up... x"_  
 _.._  
 _"Oh god really! You ok? Lol that's so cute, I saw the picture you put up of it with a flower on it's head x"_  
 _.._  
 _"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry! Yes the flower is still going strong. Not sure how it will last when we start battling ;) you set off ok then? X"_  
 _.._  
 _"Yeah I did. Don't really wanna think about what Mum and Dad will be up to in their kid free house now... x"_  
 _.._  
 _"LMAO! Did you tell them I was coming to Alola? X"_  
 _.._  
 _"Nah I played it dumb. I even pretended not to know you were starting your journey today. Do you think your Mum and Dad would stress then if they knew you travelled all this way on your own? x"_  
 _.._  
 _"Probably! I'm sure they think I'm just going to Kanto or something... I'm expecting a backlash when they find out tbh. X"_  
 _.._  
 _"Well you've got me! I'll look after you ;) x"_  
 _.._  
 _"Haha! Thank you! :) x"_  
..  
..  
..  
 _"So uh...where would you want to head first when you arrive? X"_  
 _.._  
 _"Go ahead! You lead the way ;) you can show me the ropes lol x"_  
 _.._  
 _'Heh deal! :) x"_

Chase smiled as he pocketed his phone. It was hard to believe that he and Bella had been friends with Rose for over 10 years now. They had many happy memories together since that day they met on the beach. Yet over the last year or so Chase had begun to see his friend differently. He had started to appreciate just how kind, funny and caring she was, and pretty as well...

He glanced down at his Totodile who was still bouncing around happily, taking in the smells and sounds of the ocean. Chase knew it enjoyed swimming and he had even taken it surfing once or twice. He couldn't wait to share these experiences with Rose.

"I really think that this is going to be the start of an awesome adventure together!" He thought.


End file.
